


Menace for the circuits

by FernShaw



Series: Dripping jelly and glowing eyes [3]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Fear, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possible Character Death, Sibling Love, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Kiwi, Rollcake and Pancake were having fun roaming with their bike in the middle of nowhere, but when they go back the city, something is ... Off.
Relationships: Kiwi Cookie | Kiwi Biker Cookie/Roll Cake Cookie
Series: Dripping jelly and glowing eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Menace for the circuits

It was the kind of moments Rollcake loved more than anything else. Roaming around the city on their bikes, Kiwi and Rollcake were laughing like idiots. The small pancake was hugging his big brother's chest from behind, a bit scared by such speed but just so happy to be able to share a nice moment with his brother. It was getting late, and the night was a bit cold, but thankfully they weren't too far of the city. Just a few kilometers before arriving, Kiwi decided to stop to drink a little bit, and Rollcake simply followed. He couldn't just let him boyfriend behind, and he knew that his brother would probably need water too. After all, spending their day in a desert clearly had some inconvenients, and water was one of them. 

"C'mon you gremlin, get off the bike already !"

"I can't ... It's too far from the ground ..."

"Awh, come on."

Rollcake gripped his brother and got him off the bag with a sigh. He loved acting like he was annoyed by the little cookie, but to be fair he found him pretty cute. He just had this instinct of protection towards him, this desire to always make the best things happen for him, even if he had to act like he didn't like it. 

"You're too harsh on him, roll ... Here, drink a little."

"Thanks mister Kiwi !"

Kiwi gave the kid the bottle of water and opened a can of soda for himself. 

"Hey you have soda ?! C'mon, share !"

"Nah sorry, I can't give you that. It's an energy drink, I have to work on something for the rest of the night. I have an ingeneer that asked me to help on a specific motor for a weird machine, and I can't let give her the plans if they're not perfect, I don't want to ruin my reputation."

"And so you're going to work on it after spending a whole day running around and exhausting yourself, stay up only with energy drinks and hope you'll do a good job ? Very intelligent, as always."

"Oh shut it ..."

The two man giggled and kissed each other, only to separated after hearing a noise of disgust nearby. 

"Yuck... Big bro is kissing on the mouth, it's nasty."

"You'll understand why I like it when you get old, lil Frisbee. Now get back on the bike, we're going to put you to bed."

"Noooo I still wanna play !"

The man grabbed his sibling by the clothes, put him on the bike, waited until he slowly got his arms wrapped around him and got the motor back on. 

"C'mon lil Frisbee. We gotta go home, you know you need to sleep."

The little boy pouted but eventually nodded, and the bikers went back on the road. 

The two of them continue to have small talks during the travel, but when they got close to the city, something felt ... Off. Too many people were out of their house, even if it was getting very late. Still, this was no particular occasion. 

Suddenly, a random cookie in the middle of the road. Kiwi tried his best not to hit it, but he was at maximum speed and the word happened. He got right into the other's face and hit them hard, almost falling off his bike due to the chock. Rollcake immediately stopped to try to see what happened and Kiwi took a few seconds to actually understand the situation. 

"Dude ?! What happened ?!"

" I don't know !! Someone just ... Straight up for in the middle of the road ?! Miss, are you okay miss ?!"

It wouldn't have been that scary to just get a growl out of the victim after that kind of incident. But the glowing yellow eyes were definitely a warning. The duo looked around them only to see plenty of similar eyes everywhere, staring at them with a soulless stare. 

"Rollcake ?"

"We need to get the fuck out of here. Now."

It didn't need to be said twice. The two motors roared and went into the opposite direction in seconds as roars started to be heard from everywhere around them. 

"Roll ..? What is going on ..?" 

The little pancake woke up due to the yelling, not knowing of what was going on. 

"Listen panky, we're umh ... Not going home nothing. Kiwi and I decided to change our plans. We're having a big road trip, and you're coming too, haha !"

"Oh really ? Yaaay !"

"Haha ... Yay ... Still, you gotta sleep. We're going to travel tonight but I'm counting on you to be a good kid and sleep well, or we'll have to drive you back at home. Alright ?"

"Promise !! Yay, I'm gonna sleep a super duper ton !"

Rollcake sighed, happy that his lie didn't seem too suspicious. He looked at kiwi and bit his lip, unsure on what to do. 

The duo traveled for about an hour before finally stopping to discuss more. Pancake was thankfully deep asleep and wouldn't be too much of a bother. 

"So kiwi. Have any idea for the rest ? What were these ?"

"I don't know. And I don't think we want to know. These looked like they were from a horror movie, and all were acting unnaturally. I would've said it's just a prank but seeing how hard I hit that girl and barely got a reaction out of her ... It's something very serious. I don't know what exactly, maybe a parasite or an illness. We're going to the woods of meringue. There's no one there, do we'll be safe for sure."

"Sounds good to me. I'll follow."

"We're going to drive a ton though ... You think you'll last long enough for it ?"

"Ya still have your energy drink don't you ? Just share one and I'll be good for the night, trust me."

"Alright."

Traveling that long with the stress of not knowing what are you fleeing exactly was especially horrible. Rollcake couldn't help but look every twelve seconds at the little body they held against their chest. Poor pancake, so lost and pure. No one deserved to fear for his life like he did, a child should never know about these kind of things. 

It took the duo the whole night and several energy drinks to make it, but thankfully they ended up finding the place. Exhausted was a small word to describe how much their bodies needed rest. They wanted to keep going and get further into the forest, but they knew that they would obviously get an accident if they kept going with so little strength. They got off their bike together, and Kiwi immediately collapsed on the ground and barely took a few seconds to give up on the idea of going back to his feet and started to sleep instead. Rollcake was a little more careful with his actions. He gently took his baby brother off the bike, put him on the groud and gave him the biggest hug he could do not to wake him up. He didn't have enough time to do anything else, his eyes giving up and closing for a deep and well deserved slumber. 

Waking up with yellings was the last thing he would've expected. He looked around only to see that ... Kiwi was wrong. The forest wasn't safe, at all. And not only that, but the danger wasn't just close : it was already too late. 

Kiwi was on the ground, struggling against several jellywalkers that deeply bit his dough on several parts or his body. He was yelling and crying, desperately trying to get off their grasps as strawberry jam leaked on the floor. Rollcake was way too lost to take a well thought decision at the moment. He looked around quickly before realising that he would be in a similar situation in just a few seconds with how close he was the jellywalkers. He just grabbed the little kid that was shaking of fear next to him, got him against his chest and tried his best to make it so that any attack would only touch his back. That was it. That was the ens for him, but he might be able to protect pancake at least. That's all that mattered at this instant. 

"I'm scared, Roll, I'm so scared ..."

He knew. And he was sorry. 

All the cookie could now hear was the roars of the infected cookies around him trying to bite anywhere on his body, the cries of Kiwi and most of all, the sobs of pancake against him. 

He felt his head going crazy, barely able to stay awake. He was going to pass out. At the worst moment possible.

Damnit damnit !!! 

... Damnit.


End file.
